Little Darlings
by Shrimp Mayo
Summary: Series of one shots from the prompts I receive on tumblr. Dantana!
1. Accident

Prompt: Dani had an accident and Santana's really worried.

* * *

Santana rubs her temples as she leans forward on her desk. The phone on her desk is ringing, and the sound is making her migraine worse.

Three whole days of little to no sleep. Three days of never leaving the four corners of her office, just because some stupid intern messed up a simple report. Now, she had to do damage control because the report turned out to be vital to a meeting with a very important investor.

She sighs angrily as she pulls the cord from the phone. The office falls into silence and Santana lets out her first smile in three days. The smile doesn't last long as something tugs on her heart.

Three days of being stuck in this room means three days of not seeing her girlfriend, who is also swamped with her band work.

Santana groans in frustration. She misses her so bad. She could actually hear the girl's glorious laugh echoing in the silence of the room. Maybe she's starting to hallucinate, going crazy with being stuck here so long.

She doesn't even know why she applied for this job. She was never one for corporate work, but something about the company's advocacy drew her in. Dani supports her all the way, but still makes sure she doesn't give up on her original dream of being a dancer.

Thinking about the blonde makes Santana miss her more. She pouts as she eyes the two towers of folders she still needs to file through. Once she finishes that, she could come home. She could come home to their quaint apartment in Brooklyn, sit with her head on Dani's lap in their extremely comfortable couch, as they watch reruns of The Vampire Diaries.

Santana suddenly feels a new wave of inspiration rise through her and she sits up straighter. She doesn't even like The Vampire Diaries that much, but the thought of spending time with her girl again is enough.

She's halfway through the first folder when Drew, one of their new interns, rushes into her office looking flustered. He looks at her with wide eyes, sweat pouring down the curves of his face. He's shaking, and Santana feels something in her gut twist.

She doesn't have to ask. He doesn't have to say anything more. He just says one name - her name - and she's bolting out of the door.

Her eyes are panicked and she immediately digs for her phone. The battery is drained and it won't open. Drew, who follows her with a synpathetic look on his face, takes the sim card held out towards him. He doesn't think twice in plugging it in his phone and handing it back to the Latina.

They reach the elevator, but it's taking too long. Santana doesn't have time to waste. She turns to the stairs, and skips down two steps at a time. She has no time.

Drew's phone powers up again and it buzzes with seven messages.

_'Hi babe. Just got out of practice. Miss you. -xD'_

_'You hungry? I'm bringing you lunch, Miss Workaholic ;) -xD'_

_'Got us some takeout from that diner down the street. Make room for me over there, okay. Love you. -xD'_

_'Babe? Did your phone die again? You shouldn't let that happen. What if I get into an accident or something? Haha. Just kidding. -xD'_

_'Santana! Dani got into an accident! Hurry! -Rachel'_

_'Santana! Where the hell are you?! -Rachel'_

_'SANTANA LOPEZ! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS IN THE HOSPITAL! WHERE ARE YOU?!'_

Santana sees a drop fall on the touchscreen. She pauses midstep and stares. She just stares. She stares as the tears fall and sobs rake all over her body.

No, no, no, no. This isn't happening. Not now. Not her. Not Dani. Dani. No, it's not real. This is some kind of fucking joke. Dani's safe. No, it's not true. Oh, God, please, it's not true.

Santana barely realizes that a hand is now on her shoulder and helping her out to the parking lot. She doesn't care if she's crying in front of coworkers. She doesn't care if she's looking weak. She doesn't care about anything at all.

No, all that matters now is going home. Home to Dani. Home to the love of her life.

Santana bites back a scream. She's a screamer when she cries and Dani's often told her how honest it is.

She breaks free of Drew's grasp once she spots her car. She sprints to it.

Home. She has to go home.

She's in the driver seat, prepared to drive off, when Drew reaches her and shouts out the address. She knows the hospital. That's where Dani gets her insulin.

She drives. She drives like a madman. She thinks like one too.

And all the thoughts whirling around her head screams, 'What if she's dead?'

She doesn't want to think about it, but she knows it's a possibility. It's a possibility that makes her want to puke her guts out and scream, and just wake up from this horrible dream.

Yes. It has to be that. This is just a dream. A nightmare, more accurately. Dani is at home, strumming her guitar to a new tune in her head. And Santana's still at her office, the exhaustion finally getting to her.

She reaches the hospital and sees the red and blue lights of the police.

No. This isn't a dream. This is real. This is the hospital where her heart is currently being held in. That is Dani's second hand car on the back of the truck, looking like a tank rolled over it.

Santana doesn't cry as she exits her car. She doesn't cry as she approaches the receptionist. She doesn't cry as she walks down the white halls, the smell of sanitation wafting through the air. Her face is a blank mask, a look she's perfected in high school.

303.

The simple blue letters stare back at her. She reaches out for the doorknob and barely registers that her hand is shaking. It's shaking so violently that even turning the handle is almost impossible.

She doesn't have to. The door opens, and she's greeted with the shocked and visibly crying face of Rachel.

That's when she cries. She breaks apart in front of her best friend. She weeps as Rachel muffles her scream with her shoulders. She lets the tears fall as Rachel comforts her.

They stay like that for what seems like forever.

"She's going to be fine. She's going to be okay."

Rachel's mantra isn't that much comforting. She seems to be having a hard time believing it herself.

"I want to see her," Santana says, and she's mildly surprised that her voice doesn't crack. She feels Rachel nod as she's lead inside the room.

The sight of her girlfriend with tubes and bandages is enough to make her break again. Dani looks so fragile, so unlike the confident girl that told Santana that she needs a 100% sapphic goddess in Spotlight. Dani looks like she's on the verge of everything, yet nowhere at all.

Santana falls to her knees beside her girlfriend's bed.

"Please, wake up. I need you," she whispers. "I love you. This is so wrong."

There's no answer.

"Dani, please. Don't do this to me. I love you."

Nothing.

"See?" Santana pulls out a box from her coat pocket and slides the ring onto the limp girl's finger. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Dani, please. Don't go. Just wake up. Please. I love you."

Still nothing.

"I love you."


	2. Amnesia

Follow up to the first prompt

* * *

It has been exactly seven months, one week, three days, and fourteen hours since Dani's accident.

It has been exactly one month, two weeks, one day, and twelve hours since she woke up with amnesia.

Santana hasn't stopped crying since.

xoxo

"How are you?" Rachel asks one day. This certain café just a couple of blocks from Santana's apartment has been their usual go-to place when they just want to relax ever since the accident. They sit by the window, with Rachel sipping her coffee, and Santana staring out the window, watching people pass by.

Santana doesn't tear her eyes away from watching a couple warm each other's hands and laughing like they have no care for the world. With the softly falling snow, the scene almost looks like a page from a fairytale. It twists something in Santana's stomach. She was like that once with Dani. "I'm fine," she finally says.

Rachel keeps her eyes on the Latina, watching her over her steaming cup. She knows Santana is lying, but she doesn't push, not like she did before. She doesn't want her to break again. She knows Santana will talk when she's ready.

It takes about half an hour for Santana to reach that point.

"I just," she begins, letting out a sigh that almost makes Rachel cry. "I miss her."

Rachel only nods. Dani waking up just to say, 'Who are you?' is hard enough. To learn that she would never retrieve her memories again is unbearable.

"We used to always be together," Santana continues. "We never spent time apart except for those three stupid days."

Rachel sighs into her cup. She knows. She sees it in Santana's eyes. She blames herself.

"I was going to marry her, you know? Back then, when I imagined this, I thought I would be at the altar with her." Santana shakes her head and bites back a sob. "Not this. Never this."

"You could still have that," Rachel finally speaks.

Santana's eyes whip to her so fast. "How?" she growls out. "How will I do that when she won't even talk to me?"

Rachel doesn't know. Dani woke up, and when they tried to tell her she was dating Santana, she freaked out. The two brunettes were shocked, only knowing the side of the blonde that was confident in her sexuality, but it seemed as though all that was erased in that one moment.

"Fuck, I can't do this, Rach," Santana whimpers. "I thought I had her again when she woke up, but I still lost her."

"You can still have her," Rachel assures. She puts as much sincerity into her eyes as she can as she makes the other girl look at her. "You're soulmates. This, whatever it is, is just going to make you stronger."

Santana shakes her head. "This isn't a movie, Rach. It's not like 'The Vow' or some other film where they get a happy ending." She gestures around. "This. This is my own personal hell on earth. I love her, dammit. I gave up everything to be with her."

"That's why you deserve a happy ending with her all the more!"

Santana has had enough. She slams her palms on the table, making the condiments of the side rattle lightly, as she stands up. She glares at her best friend, tears already running down her cheeks. She doesn't say anything as she walks away.

xoxo

It's been exactly three days, nine hours, and eighteen minutes since Santana left that café.

Now she's sitting at another coffee shop a couple of blocks from that café, her fingers drumming furiously on her laptop.

That's all she does now. After the first few attempts of reconnecting with Dani and being told to leave her alone every single time, she drowned herself in work.

She's now the junior partner at the office. She's making loads of money, and maybe a few months ago, she would be ecstatic. Now, she's just this robot.

She doesn't know what makes her look up from the numbers on her screen. Maybe, it's a strange pull. Whatever, she hates it. She hates it because when she looks up, she sees Dani on the other side of the street, with a man's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Apparently, robots still get their metallic hearts broken.

xoxo

It's been…

Santana doesn't know. Time blurs now. She keeps seeing Dani with that man. Then she sees Dani with other men.

She's sitting on her expensive, comfortable couch at her quiet apartment. It's hers now. Not ours. It hasn't been ours for a long while.

Santana wants to cry. She wants to release some of the hurt she's feeling. She wants to at least feel a small bit of comfort, but she can't. No tears come to her, and maybe that happens when someone truly falls to the bottom of the pit of despair.

She's gone. She's gone and she doesn't know if someone can pull her out anymore.

xoxo

She falls asleep. She doesn't know when, or how long she's been out. All she knows is that she's still in the couch. All she knows is that she hears the door shut.

She immediately panics. Is someone breaking in her house?

She sits up and lifts her arms over her face in defense.

"What are you doing?" she hears a throaty voice say.

Her breath falters and her arms go limp. She sees familiar dyed blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

"Dani?"

Dani smiles softly. "I thought I had to come home sometime soon, you know."

"Your memories…" Santana trails off. She doesn't want to get her hopes up, but a smile still finds its way to her lips. Just the sight of Dani here is enough to erase the past few months.

"Are still gone," Dani says. "But there was something – something that just didn't feel right since."

Santana arches a brow. Dani grins. It feels as though nothing has changed.

Except, everything has.

"I was scared when you said that you're my girlfriend because all I remember is trying to deny that fact," Dani continues. "Then I wake up to find that I have a girlfriend – who is totally hot and gorgeous," she winks. "and I panicked. It was stupid, I know. I've tried to repress it again, but I keep feeling this pull."

Dani takes a step forward. She gestures between her and Santana. "This pull."

"I still don't remember anything, but I don't want to deny this much longer. I… I want to start over." Dani takes another step forward. "I want to try again, Santana."

Santana doesn't even realize that she's crying. "I missed you."

Dani pulls her in for a hug. "It doesn't matter. I'm home."


	3. Take Me Anywhere

Prompt: Criminal/Policeman

Title is from the Tegan and Sara song

* * *

Dani remembered the moment she first saw Santana Lopez clearly. No, it wasn't in that coffee shop. She was already too far gone by then. The first was just after one of her incidents. Incidents, as Dani liked to call them, were the moments when she fed her monster.

It was night time then. The air was crisp and cold, and Dani watched on from the rooftop of a nearby building with her thick jacket clutched close to her body. She didn't feel the cold, but she didn't want to have to explain that on top of explaining why she was on the rooftop in the first place. The target that day was a boy in his early twenties. Luring him in was child's play. All Dani had to do was bat her eyelashes and she had him following her wherever she went. He was strong, as she expected her would be, but she couldn't deny that that only added to the challenge. The fight that ensued was short, as Dani had already drugged his drink. He was on the ground after a while, and finishing off the business then was easy.

Dani left him in an alley, as she did usually. Then she dropped an anonymous phone call to the police. The police cars arrived within minutes, headed by a slick black car. That worried Dani. She knew cars like that belonged to high ranking officers. She felt her heart rate speed up.

That was it. She was screwed. They would catch her for sure. She should have been more-

All train of thought was stopped as Dani saw the dark haired woman that exited the vehicle. Dani didn't have a clear view on who the woman was, with the darkness and the distance between them, but she felt her hands grow clammy and her heart palpitate.

The woman headed to the crime scene, and observed. She stayed like that for a few moments as the other policemen began to set up a crime scene. She just stared, and no one talked to her. Dani watched the woman watch her artwork.

Then the woman turned. She turned and Dani felt fierce eyes search the darkness. She knew that the woman didn't see her, but, God, she wanted her to.

That was the first time Dani felt something overpower her senses other than the lust for death.

xoxo

"Hey, babe."

Dani shook away from her memories and turned her head from staring blankly at the television to the sight of her girlfriend entering her apartment. They were in Santana's apartment, since Dani wouldn't allow the Latina to enter hers, stating that her roommate was mental.

Dani felt herself grin. She didn't even have to think about it anymore. Smiling when seeing Santana seemed to come naturally.

Said girl walked over to her and leaned in for a kiss, after placing her gun and holster into one of her assigned drawers. Dani happily obliged the kiss, and felt herself melt all over again.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked when they broke apart.

Dani smiled. Why was she there? Sure, Santana gave her her own set of keys, but that didn't mean she had the right to just drop in unannounced. They had only been dating for five weeks and Santana had no idea about Dani's secret. Oh, that's right. Dani felt so weak in her own apartment. Her work began to feel disgusting and she started feeling hate towards herself. She needed a sanctuary.

"I just felt like it," Dani lied. That was all she did in the relationship. Lie. God, Santana deserved more than this. Santana deserved more than the woman who murdered her best friend.

Santana bought it and plopped down next to Dani. She propped up her legs on the blonde's lap. "I'm glad you did. I missed you."

Dani smiled adorningly and pushed back a stray strand of dark hair. "I missed you too," she replied sappily.

Santana laughed, and then made a face. "It's so weird how sappy I've become. I mean, it's totally ruining my badass image."

The blonde faux-gasped, "You had a badass image?"

"Shut up," Santana muttered as she playfully shoved the girl. Dani laughed and engulfed the Latina in a hug.

The two of them stayed in that position for a while, with some chic-flick playing in the background, until Santana brought up a topic that's been in her mind the entire day.

"Rachel's dads are coming over tomorrow."

Dani frowned. The way Santana's voice still cracked on her best friend's name worried her. But then, she had no right to worry. She felt guilty. She was the reason for this. But she had just been so, so jealous of Rachel. Rachel, who had Santana all to herself 24/7, yet still disobeyed the Latina. Dani mentally shook her head at herself and hoped to hell that Santana wasn't a mind reader.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

Santana shrugged, the best she could while under Dani. "Leroy is still in mourning. I don't really expect him to get over it that easily. I'm still not over it myself." Then she added, in what Dani would describe as Santana's most defeated voice, "I don't think any of us will ever get over it."

Dani gulped. "Do you- Do you hate the killer?"

Santana's eyes grew cold, but she didn't react. Dani felt a shiver run down her spine and her blood grow cold. She knew that emotion on the Latina. Pure, unadulterated anger. She was genuinely angry, and she wasn't exploding like she usually did. She was absolutely livid.

"I will find him, Dani," Santana said firmly while squeezing the blonde's hand in hers. "I won't let him hurt anyone I love anymore." The Latina said this with a small, sad smile and a kiss to Dani's cheek.

Dani would have smiled at the fact that Santana told her she loved her if she didn't feel dread twist around her stomach.

xoxo

Santana groaned in frustration. They kept drawing blanks. They couldn't track this killer down.

What were they missing?

What was she missing?

She didn't understand it. Dammit! She couldn't calm down when there was a killer on the lose on the city where she and her new girlfriend lived in. She already lost Rachel. She wouldn't be losing Dani too.

A knock on her office door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in."

Puck peered inside. Santana knew him from high school. He went to the same school as Rachel and her, and was the resident bad boy. Now he works as the city detective.

"How are you faring, Lopez?" he asked as he stepped inside the room.

Santana didn't bother looking up from the scattered files on her desk. She just gestured wildly as an answer.

Puck nodded sympathetically. "Still nothing, huh?" Santana nodded. "Maybe we're overlooking a big piece of information here."

Santana looked up then with fire in her eyes. "What else? We've been tracking this guy for months. What else, Puck? He's good. He's got his ass covered and he has us chasing our own tails."

"That," Puck stated. "How sure are you that he is a he?"

Santana looked at him questioningly. "The killer is a he. Have you seen some of his victims? There was this one guy that reminded me of a UFC fighter."

"Should I remind you that those guys had drugs in their systems?"

Santana shrugged. "So he was doped? What?"

Puck answered by spreading out the files on Santana's table and pointing at the drug test results on each of the victims.

"Oh my God," Santana gasped. She slapped her forehead once she realized her stupidity.

"Right under our fucking noses," Puck said. "I didn't notice it before as well."

Santana nodded to herself. Yes. They had a lead, but was it enough? "He… No, she-"

"She will go down, bro," Puck assured.

xoxo

Santana stared at the bloody corpse in front of her.

This Monday's unlucky chap was a young girl that was barely legal. Her face was- Santana couldn't even begin to describe it. If the killer found any satisfaction in this, Santana was sure he or she was mental.

She couldn't stomach the sight of it.

Nor could she handle the images that popped up in her mind of Dani.

Dani in an alley. Dani covered with blood.

No… Just, no.

xoxo

Dani watched as Santana ran from the crime scene pale-faced. It had become a sort of habit for her - to watch the love of her life examine her latest creation. But this reaction was new.

Usually it was anger and hate. Dani could handle that. Thatbwas the kind of reaction she was hoping for in the first place.

But disgust? Fear? Never. Dani felt that knife twist at her stomach again.

She felt her phone vibrate from her back pocket as she watched Santana lean on her car and put her phone close to her ear. Dani thanked whoever was listening that she put her phone on silent. Her ringtone was a horribly loud electro pop song, and she was sure Santana would hear and recognize it in the silent night.

Dani shook her head at herself and pulled out her phone.

"Hey," her voice was level, and soft enough that Santana didn't know it came from somewhere nearer than she thought.

"Hi." Santana's voice was shaky. "Where are you?"

"I'm over at Tim's." The lies kept on coming easier each time. "What's wrong?"

There was a long pause, and Dani could see Santana running her fingers through her hair. "Nothing," the Latina finally said. "I'm fine. Just be- Just make sure you're safe, okay?"

"You promise me too, okay?"

"I promise I'll be safe." There was a longer pause between them, and Dani could hear Santana breathing in and out deeply. "I love you."

Dani felt her breath catch. That was the second time Santana told her she loved her.

"I love you too."

xoxo

Dani wasn't sure what made her stop herself from finishing that week's prey. She was stood over him, her hands gripping at his garish outfit, when she stopped.

She just stopped.

He was unconscious and drugged, but she knew that if she left him alive, he would remember her.

She didn't know what made her do it, but she ran.

xoxo

It was a hectic night for Santana. And it was a Monday.

She was waiting for another phone call.

It didn't come.

What she did get was Puck rushing in her office with a hopeful smile on his face.

"We got her."

xoxo

Sam, who looked to be slipping between consciousness and unconsciousness, looked roughed up. He was covered with cuts and bruises, and a huge gash on his bicep that the medic gave first aid to. His muscle was ripped and he had to be brought to the hospital, but Santana and Puck insisted her be interrogated first.

"What do you remember, Sam?" Santana asked for the umpteenth time. She was losing patience. This guy could be their only way to catch the murderer.

"I- Uhh- I saw- No, I- Umm-"

"We're not going to get anything from him today,"Puck sighed. "We'll just interrogate him further tomorrow."

Santana hated it, but Pucknwas right. She nodded to Penny, their medic, and prepared to stand up when Sam tugged her arm.

"Birds… They were flying… Flying from her arms." was what he said before he passed out.

xoxo

Santana wanted to call Dani that night and tell her about the good news. They had another lead. But she couldn't contact Dani.

Worry flooded through her and she drove around like a maniac, asking their friends if they saw the blonde. They didn't know, and it fueled Santana's worry.

Her mind began to think up possibilities and they weren't exactly nice.

What if- What if the killer got to her?

God no no no no no no.

Santana couldn't - wouldn't - live if that were to happen.

"Dani! Baby, come here!"

Santana stepped on the brakes harshly. She didn't just imagine that, did she? She did hear those junkies say that.

She was in the shadier part of their city. She had stopped in front of a place with a sign that said it was a tattoo parlor. There were a couple of guys smoking spliff just outside of it. In front of them, a hooded figure, feminine as Santana could see, stopped in front of them just as Santana braked.

The light of the streetlamp let Santana see blue hair from underneath the hood.

"Fuck off, Willy."

Santana sucked in a breath. She knew that breathy voice.

Willy grinned at her, "Oy. No need to be pissy, babe."

"Don't call me that."

Willy's friend stared at Santana's car hard and pointed, "Hey. Lookie that."

The hooded figure turned, and even underneath the hood, Santana saw that it really was Dani.

Dani was wide eyed at the sight of the car. She knew who was driving it even if the tint was so dark that she couldn't see inside.

Rage filled Santana as she stormed out of her car. "Dani? What the fuck are you doing here? What the hell happened to your phone? What the hell happened to your hair?"

Dani took an involuntary step back. "I- I don't know."

"You don't know? God, Dani! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Santana growled out.

Willy stood up at this. "Hey! Who do you-" he began to say but Dani's raised hand stopped him.

"It's fine, Willy," Dani said. Then she turned to Santana, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"I'm sorry. I forgot my phone at home."

Santana breathed a small sigh of relief. "What are you even doing at a place like this? This place is dangerous."

Dani cringed. "This was where I grew up, Santana."

"Oh," Santana was dumbfounded. Dani grew up in a dump like this. She decided that the safer bet was to change the subject. "What happened to your hair?"

Dani took off her hood then. "Like it?" she asked bashfully as she let her now blue hair flutter around.

"It's new," Santana breathed out. "But I like it. Why did you dye it?"

Dani averted her eyes. "I wanted to change."

"Why? I love you just the way you are."

Dani ignored the awws of her childhood friends and said, "I love-"

"Wait. You love Dani even if she's the mur-"

Willy clasped his hand over his brother's mouth. "You have to excuse him. He's shitfaced right now."

"What was he going to say though?" Santana asked curiously.

"Ignore him," Dani said, whilst shooting her two friends deadly glares. "Let's go to your apartment, okay?"

Santana hesitated, still looking at the two stoners and thinking about what one of them almost said. 'You love Dani even if she's the murderer?' Santana shook her head at herself. "Okay," she said ti Dani, and pushed the absurd thought to the back of her head.

xoxo

Santana was still awake at three in the morning. She laid on her back and stared at her clear white ceiling, with Dani asleep next to her covered in only a blanket.

She couldn't shake the thought of it from her head.

Dani.

Murderer.

No. That couldn't be true. Not Dani. Dani would never do something like that.

Moon light peered in through the blinds in Santana's bedroom and illuminated the sleeping blonde-now-bluenette next to her, and the Latina found herself holding her breath.

Her eyes traced the pattern tattooed on her girlfriend's arm.

Birds flying. Flying from her arm.

Santana stood up quickly, and ran to her bathroom. She emptied her stomach in the toilet bowl, and stared at her frayed reflection on the mirror.

Dani was… No. Santana couldn't believe it.

Rachel. Dani couldn't have been-

Santana splashed cold water on her face and collected herself. She walked out the bathroom to a fully clothed Dani sitting at the edge of her bed with a forlorn expression on her face.

"I'm sorry," Dani said with a sad smile. "I'm so sorry, Santana."

Santana audibly gulped and tore her eyes away from the girl. She could already feel the tears forming in her eyes. She ignored the urge to vomit again. "Why?" was all she asked.

Dani bit back the tears. "I don't know. The hunger- It just takes over me."

"Hunger," Santana scoffed. "What about R-Rachel?"

"I- She was…" Dani stopped herself and she swallowed. "I was jealous."

This time, Santana turned to look at her. "Jealous?" Dani could see the anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Yes," Dani sighed. "I loved you before you even met me, okay? I watched you for a long time, and I guess I got jealous of how you and Rachel were so close."

"So you fucking kill her?" Santana all but shouted. "You… God. You killed Rachel."

Dani couldn't stop her tears. Santana was crying too. "I'm so sorry."

Santana shook her head. "I don't even know who you are."

"I'm still me. I'm still Dani."

Santana shook her head and backed away. "No. You're a murderer."

"I'm not-" Dani's eyes widened as the hunger took over her again. Santana saw this and she reached out to her gun. Dani got to her faster. The bluenette pinned the Latina down with effort. When Santana tried to scream, Dani clasped her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Shhh," Dani whispered as she locked eyes with Santana's wide ones.

Santana shook her head.

Dani could see fear in the eyes she loved so much. She felt the hunger overpowering her as she leaned in to press a kiss on the Latina's forehead. "I love you, San."

Santana struggled again, but Dani held her firmly in place.

"I can't stop it. You have to understand, Santana," Dani tried to explain. "I don't want to hurt people. I don't want to hurt you."

Dani saw Santana's reply in her eyes. 'But you will. You will hurt me. You already have.'

Dani bit her lip and shook her head. "I won't. I'll let you go. I'll let you go, and I'll leave, and you will never see me again." Dani loosened her hold on Santana. "Just tell me to go and I will."

Dani stood up then, leaving Santana on the ground staring back at her.

"Go."

Dani's lip quivered, and she felt a few tears fall, but she did as she was told. She left and never looked back.

It was her fault anyway.

She didn't even try to contain her hunger.

She hurt the only person in her heart.

It was all her fault.

Now she had to suffer through the worst punishment.

The sight of the hate and hurt in chocolate eyes would always stay with her.

For now, all she had to do was run away.

Run away from all the things she loved.

xoxo

_Take me by the hand and tell me_

_You would take me anywhere._


	4. Take Me Anywhere Part Two

Follow up to Take Me Anywhere

* * *

It had been almost a year since Dani fled Santana's apartment.

It had been almost a year since Dani found herself on the run, constantly looking over her shoulder with the paranoia of an escaped criminal.

It had been almost a year since news of her murders has gone quiet.

She didn't understand why. She could have understood if Santana were to put up a wanted post on national television about a deranged killer that was now on the loose. She could have understood if every time she looked over her shoulder, a policeman was running after her, gun at the ready.

She didn't understand why Santana didn't do anything.

She just let her trail go cold.

Dani couldn't bear the thought of it. She could almost see Santana slumped in the same place she left her, crying her eyes out, but never being able to force herself up and catch Dani. It hurt. The guilt twisted like a rusted knife around Dani's stomach.

It had been almost a year, and yet Dani couldn't stop loving Santana.

She would probably never stop.

She didn't want to.

xoxo

London was Dani's new safe haven. She was just another face in the crowd in the huge city. People paid no mind to the blue-haired American who would always look lost.

Well, she was lost.

She didn't know if she wanted to be found.

Dani hung around the 'Haze' even after it closed for the day. It was a lot like Rave, but filled with more hormone filled teens. Dani had been working there as a bartender for about four months now. No one there knew who she was before she came to London. She was just Dani the really hot bartender with awesome hair. She wasn't Dani the deranged murderer.

London's news has been quiet. There was not any static about a dead body found on an alley in a Monday.

And that fact frightened Dani to no end.

xoxo

Dani noticed it the first day she stepped into British soil.

Willy and his brother, Trey, set her up to live with one of their friends from uni who now lived in an apartment complex in the city.

Quinn was a nice girl. She wasn't of British blood, but she was raised in the country. Her mother was French and her father was American, a weird mix to be found in a shabby uni in London. But she was friends with Willy and offered Dani a place to stay, so she really was in no place to judge. Quinn was especially ecstatic, shown by a small curl of her lips in rival to her blank face, when she saw Dani's blue hair. She nodded in appreciation and ran her hair through her own pink-dyed locks.

Dani didn't understand why, maybe it was because she had been virtually emotionless since she stepped out of Santana's apartment, but there was no hunger to kill or at least hurt the pinkette.

She shrugged it off and decided that her monster was still sated.

xoxo

Dani was wrong. The hunger was still there. She felt it lurking underneath every thought that passes through her brain.

Quinn just wasn't its target.

xoxo

The pinkette was the one who set her up on a job in the Haze when she saw how Dani was laying waste to her life.

In truth, Dani was just keeping herself in check. She didn't go out because she didn't want to be tempted to kill. She only talked to Quinn because her hunger wasn't directed at her. She wasn't laying waste. She just wanted to make sure there wouldn't be another incident.

Quinn seemed to think differently as she dragged Dani to the bar.

She was offered the job immediately.

The first day was hell for her.

It wasn't because she didn't know what to do. She was great at her job and the people loved her.

That was her problem.

Guys and girls kept throwing themselves at her, tempting her. She could hear their blood underneath the loud bass from the huge speakers. She could almost feel their touch, a small touch that would open the cage of her monster.

The hunger was roaring.

It wanted flesh.

It wanted destruction.

It wanted death.

Dani could never deny it.

She smiled coyly at the dark haired boy in front of her. What was his name again? Tony? Troy? Ted?

"Toby," she finally remembered. "How about we take this to the back?"

The boy nodded eagerly.

xoxo

It shocked Dani that once she was on top of the unconscious boy, dagger at his throat, ready to finish her kill, that she stopped.

She couldn't force her hand to apply that pressure and let the blood start flowing.

She was being stopped. She was being stopped by her hunger.

Her hunger wouldn't allow her to kill and Dani was completely and utterly perplexed.

Why? What was wrong?

She stood up and examined Toby. His soft physique. His dark hair. His tanned complexion.

Then it hit her.

Her hunger wasn't looking for meaningless flesh anymore.

It had found prey that was far more delicious than the rest.

It wouldn't allow Dani to satisfy it any other way.

It had to be her.

The kill had to be Santana Lopez.

xoxo

"So you're just going to give up? After everything you're just going to give up?"

Santana clutched at her temples. She didn't need this. She didn't need anything anymore.

"What the hell, Santana? We were so close and you just gave up. Who knows? What if the killer is already on the other side of the globe? How are we going to bring him to justice?"

God, it had been almost a year. Why couldn't Puck just leave her alone? Couldn't he see that she already had enough problems as it is?

"Dammit, Lopez!" Puck had slammed his fists on Santana's desk, causing her headache to grow worse.

Santana lost it.

She stood up so fast her chair toppled over. "What is your problem, Puckerman? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me? Do you think that I don't regret letting her leave every single day? Do you think that I don't constantly wonder what would have happened had I just said 'Stay' and had her here?"

Puck was both astounded by the sudden outburst, and confused at the Latina's words. "What are you talking about, Santana? Is this still about Dani dumping you? What does this have to do with-"

"Dani is the murderer," Santana whispered once she calmed down. She averted her eyes from her coworker's wide ones. "Dani was the one who killed all those people. She killed Rachel."

Puck was speechless.

"She killed Rachel," Santana repeated, as though the thought was only sinking in then, eleven months after Dani's confession.

"And you just let her go?" Puck's tone was accusatory, and Santana hated it.

She glared at the mohawked boy. "What did you want me to do? Shoot her?"

"Yes, dammit!" Puck shouted. "She killed your best friend, Santana!"

"And I love her," Santana shouted back. "I couldn't – wouldn't – shoot her."

"You love her?" Puck scoffed. "You're fucked up, Lopez. That girl is a killer."

"I know," Santana answered through gritted teeth. "Don't you think I know?"

"But you let her go," Puck stressed. "I could cuff you right now for being an accessory to an escape."

Santana was gobsmacked. "What? Are you serious right now?"

"Yes," Puck said, his eyes filled with blind fury.

Santana tensed and she prepared to fight him off.

"Enough."

The two of them turn to the door where Will, their chief, was standing.

"Sir," Santana said, wide-eyed.

"I heard everything, Lopez," Will eyed her with something she couldn't decipher. Then he turned his attention to Puck. "Puckerman, you're suspended for attempting to assault a fellow officer."

"Wha-What? But I thought you-"

"Effective immediately, Officer Puckerman." Will's voice was stern and Puck could do nothing but shrink under his gaze. He shot a dirty look in Santana's direction before ultimately storming off, leaving Santana alone with her boss.

They stood in uncomfortable silence for a while, with Santana fidgeting where she stood.

"Santana," Will finally said. "I don't want you to think that I condone your behaviour. It's unprofessional and Puckerman is right. You have assisted a criminal."

Santana bowed her head in shame.

"But I can relate to how you feel. All the blame is not on you. She lied to you about her true identity."

Santana looked up then. "I still love her, sir. Despite everything, I still do."

"I understand that, Santana." Will nodded. "But you have to fix this. She can't stay out there. I'm not saying you have to kill her. Just bring her to custody."

Santana sighed. "I don't even know where she is."

At that, Will smiled. He produced a file from behind his back and handed it to Santana. In front of the plain white folder was a name written on marker.

Danielle Sugg.

Santana was sure she stopped breathing right then.

"I already have the plane tickets ready for you."

xoxo

It was another one of those days that left Dani dead tired. She swore she would collapse right then and there. The club had been exceptionally packed that day. She decided it was because of the cold weather that people felt the urge to suddenly grind against each other in a heated bar.

Thankfully, the day was over. Dani wanted nothing more than to drag herself home and get engulfed by the super comfortable bed Quinn bought her.

She made her way out through the back door of the club and clutched her jacket closer to her. It was cold enough that she could see the white mist in front of her mouth every time she breathed.

She definitely needed to go home and snuggle into her warm blankets.

"Dani?"

At that moment, Dani was sure her breathing stopped. She was pretty sure the lightly falling snow stopped mid-air as well. She knew that voice.

Even when it was shaky in hesitation, she knew it.

Her hunger knew it as well.

"Dani?"

This time, Dani turned… Only to be met with a sight that could rival any masterpiece painted by any artistic genius. Santana was stood there, with light snow falling around her and a nearby streetlamp illuminating her, clutching a grey parka around her body.

Dani was at a loss for words.

Her heart felt like it would explode.

She felt the chains holding in her demon break.

"S-Santana," she breathed out. "What are you- How did you find me?"

"I didn't. My boss did," Santana answered as she hesitantly stepped forward. "I- I don't- I have no idea what to say."

"I do," Dani whispered in the cold air. "I want to say that I'm sorry."

Santana didn't answer. She just continued to watch the girl.

"I'm sorry that I lied. I'm sorry that I couldn't rein it in. I'm sorry that I killed your best friend."

Santana averted her eyes at that.

"And I'm sorry for this."

Santana was quick to respond this time around. She moved out of the way as Dani lunged at her. With a swift move, she pulled out a handcuff from her back pocket and cuffed the bluenette to the lamp post.

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

Dani actually laughed at her ridiculous situation, but the laugh came out to be dark and biting.

"I want you to kill me, Santana," she whispered.

Santana shook her head. "No. I can't do that, Dani. I still-"

"Don't you say it," the bluenette growled out. "Don't you fucking say it."

"I'll say it anyway. I still love you, Dani."

Dani let out a strangled chuckle. "Of course you do."

"I love you, but I have to fix this," the brunette firmly said.

Dani turned to look her in the eye. "Then kill me. End this. Kill me."

"I can't."

"If you don't kill me, the hunger… It will come for you and I won't be able to stop it."

"I can handle myself."

"How do you think I'll handle knowing that I killed you?"

"How do you think I will?"

They fell into silence after that. Santana's chest was heaving with the confrontation and her eyes were cloudy.

Dani hung her head and allowed her blue hair to fall around her face. It hid the fact that she was crying, but Santana knew it still.

"I'm falling apart, Santana," Dani said. "You have to do it. Please."

Santana shook her head vigorously. "I can't. I can't do it."

"Santana, please!"

"No!"

Dani turned and glared at the girl. "If you love me the way you say you do, you will kill me. You will pull out your gun and shoot me in the head."

Santana shook her head. "No."

"Dammit, Santana. You don't love me, you liar."

Santana didn't know what caused her to do it, maybe it was the forcefulness in Dani's eyes, but she pulled out her gun and pointed the barrel at the handcuffed girl.

"Do it," Dani whispered, not breaking eye contact.

"I didn't come here to kill you."

"I don't care. Do it. End it, please."

"No no no no no…"

"Do it."

"…no no no no no no…"

"DO IT!"

xoxo

"How are you, Santana?" Will asked as he entered the brunette's office.

Santana didn't look up from her laptop. "I've been better."

"The Sugg family will have her funeral tomorrow. Are you coming?"

Santana shook her head.

"You have to have some sort of closure-"

"She's not dead."

Will frowned. That had been Santana's mindset since. He knew it was just a phase in depression. Denial.

"She is. You have to accept that."

"Liar. Leave me alone."

"Santana. I'm just-"

"I said leave me alone!"

Will looked momentarily taken aback by the outburst, but quickly collected himself and exited the room. Santana settled back in her chair with her chest heaving. Her eyes burned from the lack of sleep and crying nonstop.

It wasn't supposed to end this way.


	5. Tattoo

Prompt: Dani gets a new tattoo

* * *

When Dani walks into Santana's apartment sporting a huge grin, Santana doesn't even bother with the pleasantries anymore.

"What is it this time?" she asks, not taking her eyes off the book she's currently divulging in. Her lips do curl up in a smile when the blonde stops right in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"What about my good morning kiss?" Dani teases, pouting her lips to emphasize her point.

Santana rolls her eyes at the girls antics, but beckons her closer nonetheless. Dani complies happily and places a chaste kiss on her lover's mouth. When they break apart, they both have silly smiles on their faces.

"So?" Santana prods.

Dani doesn't answer verbally. Instead she lifts up the side of her shirt for Santana to see the latest addition. Dani had taken a habit to inking herself with whatever reminded her of Santana, and the Latina found the action very sweet.

This time, the tattoo is located just above her right hip. Santana can still see the red around the irritated skin, but she makes out the words.

"I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair," Santana reads aloud. Then she reels back and shoots Dani a playful grin. "Okay. That does not make you sound like a stalker at all."

Dani punches her shoulder playfully. Then she plucks the book from Santana's hands, places it on the table next to them, and sits herself on her girlfriend's lap. "It's the title of a poem."

"Tell it to me," Santana requests. She knows that Dani is a bit of a literature buff, and she loved that about the girl. That is only one of the similarities they had that drew them together. It's also one where they clash, as Dani likes her poems and Santana prefers the big books.

Dani nods and begins to recite the poem,

"_I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair._  
_Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets._  
_Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day_  
_I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps._"

She grins goofily at Santana.

"_I hunger for your sleek laugh,_  
_your hands the color of a savage harvest,_  
_hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,_  
_I want to eat your skin like a whole almond._"

To emphasize the words, she gently nibbled on Santana's ear.

"_I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,_  
_the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,_  
_I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,_

_and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,_  
_hunting for you, for your hot heart,_  
_like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue._"

Dani finishes by placing a soft kiss on Santana's nose and then standing up with a huge grin.

Santana stares at her for a while with what she can only describe as pure adoration.

"Yep. You're a stalker."


	6. Scrabble

Prompt: Dantana beating Kurtchel at a board game

* * *

Hummelberry was the reigning champion in their Scrabble tournament.

Santana had never once beaten either of them.

That was going to change, though.

Santana had brought home a Scrabble goddess.

"So," Dani asked once the board was set up in front of the four of them. "We'll be doing this in teams?"

They were sat in the middle of the apartment's cramped living room. They had moved the furniture around to make room for them. Santana had suggested they use the stage she set up for their band practice, but Rachel insisted that it was sacred ground. Only good music could be done there, not mindless shouting in Spanish because she beat her at Scrabble.

Kurt nodded as he positioned himself beside the diva. "You and Santana, and me and Rachel."

"You do know that you're going to lose." Santana's grin was blinding.

Rachel's eyes just burned with competitive ferocity. "You say that every time, Santana, and yet you always end up crying and we have to buy ice cream and watch Tangled for you to calm down."

Santana jaw hung open as she glared at Rachel. "I do not."

"Yes, you do. Kurt has video evidence of one occurrence." Rachel answered with a challenging smirk. If there was one thing she learned while living with Santana, that was it.

Santana was not amused when Kurt whipped out his phone and showed said video to her girlfriend. "Are we doing this or not?" she asked petulantly with her arms crossed over her chest.

Dani, who had laughed at her girlfriends antics on the video shown to her, nudged the Latina and placed a chaste kiss on her cheeks. "Don't pout, San. We'll show them who's boss, hmm?" She asked as she snuggled the crook of Santana's neck.

Rachel and Kurt complained about their sweetness rotting their teeth, but neither could hide their smile when Santana visibly relaxed and kissed the top of Dani's hair. Dani was doing good for their friend and they loved her for it.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road," Santana whooped with excitement. Rachel rolled her eyes. She was already prepared to buy ice cream and had their Tangled DVD at the ready.

xoxo

Rachel could not believe her eyes.

Dani and Santana were leading by 267 points.

Two hundred and sixty-seven!

Rachel was sure her face was showing just how aghast she was at the score.

When Rachel put down 'abnegate', Dani would counter with 'electroencephalograph'.

When Kurt answered with a 'sanative', Dani would put down 'vexillology'.

And when Rachel was sure that nothing could beat her 'malfeasance', Dani topped it off with 'nasopharyngeal'.

Santana was radiating pride and had a shit-eating grin plastered permanently on her face. Rachel wasn't normally a violent person, but she wanted to slap that smile from Santana's lips. She was a sore loser, but this… This was total annihilation.

Kurt raised his hands up in defeat. "So I guess we're gonna have vegan ice cream today and a Lion King marathon?"


	7. Walking With a Ghost

Prompt: What does it really feel like to be a ghost?

Title is taken from the Tegan and Sara song.

* * *

Danielle Sugg-Lopez died on a Friday. It was abrupt, an accident, and Dani felt like it was just a dream.  
A flash of blinding light, then nothing. Then she woke up beside the love of her life like usual.  
But it wasn't like usual. Dani was confused when she leaned to touch Santana and give the girl a good morning kiss, but found that her hand slipped right through the Latina. What the fuck? was her first concrete thought.  
After that, things made a lot more sense. She was dead, and it was her ghost - spirit, entity? Whatever - that stayed with her family.  
It had been fourteen months since Danielle Sugg-Lopez died. For fourteen months, she watched her family try to cope with her loss. She watched Santana cry throughout the nights. She watched her son slowly regress into depression. She watched as Santana tried to keep her memory alive to their infant that would never know Dani.  
She watched it all happen, and she couldn't do anything about it. That fact hurt a thousand times more than dying.  
xoxo  
Brittany came to the Sugg-Lopez family as abruptly as Dani's death. In a typical cliche movie scene type coincidence, Santana bumped into the tall blonde dancer in a convenience store.  
Santana had had her eyes trained into her grocery list, with one and a half year old Kathryn wailing from her seat in the cart. Brittany was browsing the contents of the top shelf. The two of them collided, and it really was a cliche.  
Dani watched it happen.  
She didn't know how long she cried.  
xoxo  
Tristan had hated Brittany at first sight. Dani loved her eleven year old boy because of it. He was loyal to his mother, and outright loathed the idea of replacing Dani.  
But there were times when Tristan couldn't help but be swayed by Brittany's charm. The dancer could relate to him in more ways than Dani ever could.  
And she was alive. Brittany was alive and making Dani's family happy.  
Brittany was making Santana happy.  
xoxo  
When Santana began to cry in her sleep again, it had become a mantra of sorry to Dani. The Latina felt like she was betraying her dead wife.  
Dani agreed with her.  
xoxo  
It was three months after that day at the convinience store that Brittany finally worked up the courage to ask Santana out.  
She had been patient. She had been understanding. She had been supportive.  
Dani wanted to slap her.  
xoxo  
Dani felt like an intruder in her own family.  
Tristan still had moments where he missed his real mom. Kathryn was growing up with the dancer being the one at her side. And Santana still cried her mantra at night.  
Dani felt her dead heart breaking even more at the sight of her family being torn apart again.  
She wanted them to be happy. Really, that was all.  
And if it was Brittany who made them happy, Dani knew she just had to suck it up and support them.  
So she sat next to a crying Santana at night and laid her hand on her wife's shoulder. She knew Santana couldn't feel or hear her. It didn't matter. She had to say it.  
"I'm setting you free," she whispered. "I want you to stay strong and be happy. I'm setting you free."  
As if she could hear her, Santana's sobbing stopped. She turned and looked at Dani's eyes. Well, past Dani's eyes. She stared at the picture of them on the wall.  
"I love you, Dani," Santana stated honestly. "I'm so sorry and I love you. But I think I love Brittany now too."  
Dani couldn't help the sad smile that spread on her face. "I know."  
xoxo  
The wedding took place five years after Dani's death.  
Brittany was smiling.  
Tristan was smiling.  
Kathryn was smiling.  
Santana was smiling.  
Dani was at peace, finally. She was smiling as the light consumed her, and gave her soul its eternal slumber.  
Her family was happy. That was all that ever mattered.


	8. Pregnant

Prompt: Dani is scared to tell Rachel and Santana that she's pregnant.  
Notes: G!P Rachel and Santana but not very explicitly.

* * *

Dani stared at the bright yellow smiley face. Her own lips were pressed in a fine line and her eyes were wide. Wtih shock. With fear. With a small sense of excitement. Then fear again.  
What the fuck would she say to her girlfriends?  
And how did she get pregnant anyway? She was on birth control ever since she found out that Rachel and Santana were packed. She didn't even think that they could impregnate her, but they did have dicks so…  
But, dammit, Dani didn't know what to do.  
And she didn't know which of them was the mother? Father? Parent? Everything was just so confusing.  
"Hey, babe?"  
Dani startled and she dropped the pregnancy test on the floor of their bathroom. She didn't know how long she was sitting on the toilet just staring at the result, but it must have been pretty long for Santana to be home already.  
"Uhh- I-I'm he-here."  
Dani heard the footsteps approach the door. "You okay?" Dani gulped. God, Santana sounded worried. Could she hear Dani's thoughts? Was she some kind of mind reader to top it all off?  
"I'm f-fine."  
"Are you sure? You don't sound-"  
"I'm fine." She hadn't meant to snap, but, dammit, it felt as though she was having a panic attack. She clutched at her chest and tried futilely to breathe in and out. In and out. In and out.  
Fuck! It was not working!  
"Dani," Santana sounded alarmed now. She tried to open the door, but Dani had locked it. "Come on, Dani. Open up. What's wrong?"  
What's wrong is I'm fucking pregnant and I don't know which of you is the one. Fuck, Dani's eyes widened impossibly more. She forgot about the possibility of Santana possessing mind reading abilities. She held her breath and waited.  
"Dani," Santana's tone of voice hadn't changed. She was still concerned. Dani let out the breath.  
In the back of her mind, Dani heard their front door open. She was sure she was going to die now. She couldn't breathe. Everything was starting to blur. No, not Rachel too.  
"Hey, Santana," her voice was chipper, and Dani heard her pause as she probably regarded Santana. "What's wrong?" Yep, there was that concern.  
Santana must have gestured to the door, because Dani heard Rachel's voice against it next. "Dani, baby? What's wrong?"  
Dani shook her head and tried to focus on nothing. Keep her mind blank. Rachel was even more of psychic than Santana.  
"N-Not-Nothing." Shit, Dani should stop talking. She sounded like some child that was fumbling over their words and trying to catch their breath after being pushed down by a bully. Well, Dani felt like it. Her girlfriends didn't have to know, though.  
The pounding on the door was more erratic now.  
"Dani please."  
"Baby, let us in."  
Dani shook her head. She couldn't. God, no, she couldn't. Dani heard Rachel whisper something and then footsteps that moved away. She couldn't really focus on them. Everything was still blurring and her ears were ringing.  
She didn't notice when the door opened and her two concerned girlfriends slunk to her sides. They both put comforting arms around her as they tried their best to calm her, to no avail.  
Then Santana's hand on Dani's back paused. "Dani?" Her voice was questioning, and Dani wanted to get swallowed by the ground.  
Rachel followed Santana's line of sight and gasped.  
"Are you- You're pregnant?" There wasn't a hint of resentment in her voice but Dani couldn't hear it.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." There were tears running down her cheeks as she repeated her mantra.  
Rachel hurried to hush her and wipe the girl's tears. "Oh, honey. It's okay. It's okay. It's fine."  
"I'm sorry, Rach. I'm sorry, San."  
At the mention of her name, Santana finally looked up from the test. She knelt beside Rachel and took Dani's cheeks in her hands. She forced the girl to look at her in the eyes.  
"I love you."  
At this, Dani's sobbing lessened. "I- But- I don't-"  
"We're having a baby," Santana's voice was filled with wonder and pride. She looked over to Rachel who was mirroring her own emotions. "The three of us."  
Dani looked at them both. "But I don't know who- I don't know which-"  
"It doesn't matter, love," Rache, interrupted. "The three of us are going to be parents."  
"You're not- You're not mad?"  
Santana and Rachel shared a look of adorement for their girlfriend.  
"Never."

* * *

Notes: Wanna read them on tumblr? Check me out: now-im-suffocating. Also, give me prompts! Cheers! Mwah!


	9. Bittersweet (Crush)

Day Two: Bittersweet

Pairing: Dantana

Summary: Santana's getting married to Quinn, and Dani has to sing for them.

Notes: Song is Crush by David Archuleta.

Note 2: Part of my 200Prompts challenge on Tumblr.

xoxo

Dani knew she should have said no. Fuck, everything would be so much easier if she had just said no.

She could have come up with some excuse. Some half-ass excuse and ran away from there.

But, dammit, how could she say no to her best friend?

Quinn was getting married. Her best friend was getting married to the girl that plagued Dani's mind since their one-night stand two years ago.

The same girl that was the cause of Dani never going to double dates with Quinn.

The same girl that caused Dani's favorite pillow to be soiled by tears.

The same girl who wanted Dani to sing at her and Quinn's wedding.

Fuck, it took everything in Dani to smile and not cry the hell out when Quinn showed her the ring.

And now she stood at the girl's reception. She didn't know how she managed to not stand up and say 'I object' during the wedding.

"Now we have Quinn Fabray-Lopez's best friend, Danielle Sugg, to sing their wedding song."

Dani forced the smile on her face as she walked up the stage. She looked over to the couple. Quinn was giving her a thumbs up, while Santana ran her fingers through her wife's hair.

Dani had to pretend to ask the band something to stop herself from crying.

When she finally gathered herself, she turned around to face the crowd. "Hey guys. I'm Dani. I'm Quinn's best friend," she said to the microphone. "Quinn said they wanted this song because San-Santana," she laughed off the way she stuttered at her name. "Sorry, all the wedding feels, you know?" Dani cleared her throat. "Anyway, as I was saying. Santana sung this song to Quinn when they were teenagers."

Quinn turned to Santana and smiled lovingly then. Dani had to turn her eyes away when Santana leaned in for a kiss.

To take her mind off the two, she began to sing.

"Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, is just too much, just too much"

Dani shook her head at the lyrics. These were Santana's words to Quinn. To Quinn, and never to her.

"Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?"

Santana found her eyes then. Dani stared into those dark eyes as red lips offered her a small smile.

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay."

She shook her head, slowly. Her eyes never left Santana's as a drop of tears trailed down her cheek.

No this wasn't going away. It wasn't a crush.

Dani had already fallen for a girl that would never be hers.


End file.
